What Not To Do With The Decepticons
by Hopestar435
Summary: Rebecca and I are sick and tired of all problems we're having at the Base so everyone must read or else
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is people What not to do with the Decepticons! Yes I will be accepting ideas and suggestions for rules like last time. And Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

**What not to do with the Decepticon**

**by: Luna Landman**

**Approved by: Luna Landman and Rebecca Automan**

I wrote this guide because I am sick and tired of hearing everyone complain like little three year olds. So this is required to be read by _**EVERY **_Decepticon.

(And if you don't Rebecca and I will hunt you down and tie you up and deliver you to the Autobots)

Rules 1-20

1. Knock before entering _**anyone's **_room

-These mechs like their Privacy-

-And they will use deadly force to get rid of you-

2. Looking for anyone's secret high grade is a no-no

-Frenzy and Rumble looked for Blackout's-

-Scorponok nearly impaled them-

-Stupid stupid-

3. Frenzy and caffeine do not mix

-Barricade gave Frenzy a Monster before he returned him to Soundwave-

-Soundwave ended up kicking Frenzy out-

-At least until Frenzy ran out of energy-

4. No messing up Baricade's interior

-He gets very angry-

-And he'll chase you-

5. Do NOT interrupt Praise Be To Decepticon

-Everyone gets mad-

-And Skywarp warps you to a mud field-

-Not fun not fun at all-

6. No calling Starscream a giant Dorito

-...He starts screeching more than normal-

-Then Megatron gets annoyed-

-And when he gets annoyed don't be within firing range-

7. No questioning Starscream's gender

-Yes we know he acts like girl-

-*Rebecca* but he is a male-

-A girly male-

8. No interrupting Megatron's battle rants

-Rebecca and I did that once-

-*Rebecca* He almost shot us!-

-After though he asked for forgiveness-

-*Rebecca* And took us to the mall-

-And he carried all our shopping bags-

-*Rebecca* Yes he does have a Holo form-

9. If you are seen within one of Skywarps prank scenes you are guilty of helping him

-I don't know why though-

-Though Frenzy and Rumble do often help him-

10. Blackout stop leaving Scorponok's...ah...leftovers in front of Starscream's room

-Seriously that's gross!-

-If you don't know what I mean-

-I'll say this leftovers is a number 2-

11. Miyazaki flims are forbidden

-I love these flims why Becca?-

-*Rebecca* Cause I'm tired of all the water works-

-I don't cry-

-*Rebecca* You don't but the Decepticons do-

-...Remind me to watch one of Miyazaki's flim this I gotta see-

-*Rebecca* You mean you want blackmail-

-Hell yeah-

12. Don't bother trying to look for any blackmail material on Soundwave

-It hopeless believe me its hopeless-

-He is the 'Perfect Decepticon'-

13. When the Decepticons are having high grade stay away from the Rec Room

-Not only is the possibility of being stepped on greater-

-But they tend to drink til they drop-

-Literally-

14. Frenzy is not a pet

- Even though he often acts like one-

-So whoever keeps putting the newspapers in Frenzy's room-

-Just stop-

15. No giving Rebecca High Grade

-Big huge no-no-

-Last time Megatron let her have high grade-

-She almost made the base spring a leak-

-After all the base is under water-

16. Rebecca needs to be returned to her Father at the designated time

-*Rebecca* Overprotective glitch-

-Well remember your dad is Optimus Prime-

-And he and your Uncle don't get along-

17. When Rebecca is writing don't interrupt her

-She starts hissing and spiting-

-Not fun when said spit hits your eye-

-*Rebecca* For the last damn time Luna I'm sorry!-

18. Don't piss off Rebecca

-She has pyrokinesis-

-Which means she can control fire-

-And some idiots just don't get that-

19. You may not find blackmail on Soundwave but he will help you find blackmail on someone else

-Apparently you hear alot of strange things-

-And see alot too-

-Like Skywarp and Thundercracker being high on High Grade-

-That wasn't a pretty sight-

-But its makes great blackmail-

20. Don't wake The Fallen from his nap

-He tends to warp Mechs to unknown areas-

-Rumble woke him once-

-We found him in stasis lock in Alaska-

-Funny to see the look on his face when he was frozen-

* * *

Yes I know the first 20 rules weren't all that great but hey I'm trying. Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 21-40

21. Don't remind Megatron about battles that have been lost

-He gets sulky-

-Then I have to go in to cheer him up-

-AKA: Stroke his ego by telling him about all the Battles he won-

22. Skywarp stop making the alarms go off

-For the love of Primus some of us want to sleep-

-*Rebecca* And the excuse "There were whales swimming too close" doesn't work-

-Nor the Excuse of "I could hear Barricade's snores all the way from here" doesn't either-

23. All action movies are forbidden

-I am sick and tired of cleaning up the after effects-

-AKA Frenzy and Rumble re-act a scene-

24. WALL-E is forbidden

-*Rebecca* I'm sick of hearing Frenzy calling himself Walle-

-(Snickers) That is sort of funny you gotta admit-

-*Rebecca* NO IT ISN'T AND SOUNDWAVE YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIM FOREVER!-

25. Note that Rebecca has a short fuse temper be careful

-*Rebecca* Excuse me?-

-...Its true...-

-*Rebecca* Luna...-

-Crap BARRICADE HELP!-

26. Prank wars between Frenzy, Rumble and anyone else within the base is forbidden

-Guess who has to clean it up?-

-*Both Females* US!-

-*Rebecca* Cause no one else will clean it-

-Lazy Deceptia-butts-

27. Pranks between Autobots and Frenzy and Rumble are encouraged

-*Rebecca* Dad says that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's egos need to be knocked down a peg or two-

-A peg or two? More like they need to be dragged back down to earth-

-*Rebecca*...I am neither protesting nor agreeing-

-You agree with me and you know it-

-*Rebecca* I'm saying nothing-

28. Thundercracker and Skywarp stop bugging Starscream when Becca's not around

-Cause all you're doing is bring all the flight exercise upon yourselves-

-*Skywarp* He's just being a pain in the aft-

-Excuse me?-

-*Skywarp* I mean pain in the butt!-

-That's what I thought-

29 No cussing

-We're all intelligent beings so act like it-

-(Loud protesting in the background)-

-*Rebecca* You're going to cause a riot-

-They won't if they know what's good for them-

-*Rebecca* Oh?-

-Yep they know that I know where all their high grade is-

-(Background protests stop)-

-See?-

30. Starscream grow up and deal with Becca being gone

-Seriously stop acting like a heartbroken teenager-

-She comes back every other week-

-And her dad won't stop her from coming-

-And you know it!-

31. Guys just because there's a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons doesn't mean you can insult Ironhide

-Yes we all know that he's a trigger happy buffoon-

-And I'm sure the other Autobots may agree with you-

-But that doesn't mean everytime you see him-

-You can call him that!-

32. Frenzy the Autobots would like me to tell you to STOP HACKING THEIR SYSTEMS!

-Why on earth do you need to anyways-

-*Frenzy* ...-

-If you don't tell me I'll tell Soundwave-

-*Frenzy* I'-

-...Rewind and repeat a little slower-

-*Frenzy* I'm having a hacking war with their computer tech-

-(stares for a moment then walks way) Becca we have a problem!-

-*Rebecca* What?-

-We're surrounded by idiots!-

-*Rebecca* Gee you just noticed?-

33. If Becca and I are in the Rec Room watching a chick flick don't bug us

-*Rebecca* Unless you want to be on the business end of my plasma cannon-

-Or on the bad side of Megatron-

-*Rebecca* Bad side of Megatron?-

-Yep! I go to complain to him-

-*Rebecca* Daddy's girl-

- As if you're not!-

34. No waking me up before noon

-I don't get any sleep during the night-

-So I sleep all morning-

-*Rebecca* Why can't you sleep?-

-Skywarp tells the truth when he says he can hear Barricade's snores-

-It sounds like a Jet is taking off in the room-

35. The game "Scare the Human" Is forbidden. Forbidden, FORBIDDEN!

-I'm sick and tired of screaming and having to look over my shoulder every ten seconds-

-*Rebecca* You gotta admits its kind of funny-

-(Jaw drops) Becca I thought you were my friend?-

-*Rebecca* What its funny!-

36. Will everyone stop acting like I'm going to die everytime I get sick

-Yeesh I'm not going to die all because of a cold or a cough-

-So stop hovering over me like a Mother Hen-

-Megatron!-

37. Don't interrupt a flight training exercise

-Starscream gets very annoyed-

-Unless you're Becca-

-(Winkwink)-

38. Lady Gaga is forbidden

-Megatron thinks she's mentally unstable-

-Ever since he saw one of her music videos-

-Not to mention the Fallen doesn't like her music-

39. I'm the only one allowed to call the Fallen Grandpa and Megatron Dad and Becca is the only one allowed to call Megatron Uncle

-We're special so HA!-

40. NCIS Is forbidden

-Ever since Frenzy acted like Gibbs to Barricade-

-...Well lets just say Barricade cause a lot of damage to the base-

-Frenzy watchout...That was my favorite show and now I have to go to the Autobot base just to watch it!-

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 41-60

41. any and all abridged series are forbidden

-*Rebecca* Damn seriously?-

-Yep. Dad was...creeped out a few of the different series-

-*Rebecca*...I told you not to let him see-

-I KNOW NOW DON'T RUB IT IN!-

42. When I'm PMSing don't push me buttons

-Its very dangerous-

-Just ask Frenzy...Oh wait he's still in the Medbay-

43. All fanfic sites are now...forbidden

-DAD WHY?-

-*Megatron* Because I said so-

-BUT WHY? THEY'RE AWESOME SITES!-

-*Megatron* End of discussion-

-(whimpers sadly)-

44. Skywarp stop Hiding in my bedroom

-You're too big-

-*Skywarp* Are you saying that I'm fat?-

-(Rolls eyes) Yes you're as big as a blue whale 'Warp-

-*Skywarp* (Puts on a kicked puppy look and walks away)-

-'Warp? 'Warp come on I didn't mean it!-

45. No surfing the Internet during monitor duty

-But its soooo boring!-

-*Megatron* (Gets a stern look)-

-Fine...-

46. Leaving Barricade for several hours while shopping is not a good idea

-He'll get bored-

-*Rebecca* Then we'll start hearing about a demon possessed car-

-That's scaring anyone or anything that comes near it-

-*Rebecca* Then we have to stop shopping to go and scold Barricade-

-Like a child-

47. Don't wake up Barricade with the song 'Cops'

-He'll get very annoyed-

-And start chasing you around the Base-

-It was Frenzy and Rumble-

48. Note the Ravage is not a pet

-He may look like a cat-

-And at times even act like one-

-But he is a mech and a Decepticon-

49. If you're mad at Starscream don't call him 'Dorito of Death'

-...ask Rumble-

-*Rumble* Oh gee thanks Luna-

-Well you're the one who called him that-

-*Rumble* (grumbles)-

50. Becca stop bringing Wheelie to Base

-*Rebecca* Why not?-

-Cause Ratchet has been calling Dad cause Wheelie comes back to the Autobots almost dead-

-*Rebeccca*...Well he's the one who brings it upon himself-

-Yes I know but just stop bringing so that Dad doesn't have to deal with him-

-*Rebecca* Fine-

51. Becca stop threatening to burn everyone

-Yes I know they make you mad-

-But they're now starting to complain to me and Megatron-

-*Rebecca* But...-

-But nothing don't make me tell your dad-

-*Rebecca* (Glares)-

52. If Becca becomes injured Uhhh...I suggest you start RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE!

-Not only will Dad and Becca's dad get on your case-

-But Starscream will have no mercy for you-

-And he is deadly-

53. No teasing Becca about who her crush is

-Becca and St-

-*Rebecca* SHUT UP LUNA-

-(insert evil grin) Aww but you and St-

-*Rebecca* What did I just say?-

54. Barricade if a human makes you mad don't give them a gift wrap a caffeine induced Frenzy

-(Rebecca laughing in the background) The Autobots are not amused Becca will you stop already-

-*Rebecca* (Between laughs and gasps) Oh you should've been there Ironhide tried following him into the air vent and he got stuck-

-Becca Breathe before you pass out-

-*Rebecca* I can't help it it was so funny!-

-Becca breathe Becca oh crap you passed out...HOOK! When were you going to teach me how to revive a passed out bot?-

55. Mixing Pixie Sticks and any soda is now forbidden

-I mix it the two one time and suddenly I'm not allowed to have it ever again-

-*Rebecca* Well you did break the moniter-

-So?-

-*Rebecca* and the TV, and the Soundwave's communication room and Starscream's lab-

-...Details details...-

56. Don't mess with Starscream's lab

-He goes crazy-

-*Rebecca* He does not-

-He came after Frenzy and Rumble with a CHAINSAW and GIANT CHAINSAW!-

-*Rebecca*...No comment-

57. If you plan on leaving Barricade out in the rain be extra nice to him when you come back

-He gets grumpy-

-And when he gets grumpy-

-He may leave you out in the rain-

58. Second time Blackout I know you don't like Starscream but stop leaving Scorponok's leftovers in front of his room!

-Seriously not only is it gross-

-But it stinks!-

-I need a gas mask to walk within a 500 yards of it!-

59. Stop throwing Pokeballs at Soundwave's cassettes

-*Both* Damn...-

-*Rebecca* Guess Frenzy wasn't kidding when he said that he would tell on us-

-(Mutters about throwing a certain bot off a cliff-

60. By the way Pokemon is now baned

-Aw come on!-

-*Rebecca* Seriously?-

-*Megatron* I'm not arguing with either of you-

-*Both at same time* But Dad/Uncle-

-*Megatron* Its not up for discussion-

-*Both* Awwwww-

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebecca allowed me to use her OC  
so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers and FallenWriter.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 61-80

61. When Becca has to be handed back to her Dad we have to be on time

-Optimus gets very angry-

-*Rebecca* He almost shot Megatron-

62. Starscream stop acting like its the end of the world when Becca has to leave

-I mean seriously we've been over this hundreds of times-

-She'll come back next week-

-So stop with the depress-o act-

63. NCIS is now allowed!

-YES!(Does dance)-

-*Rebecca* why did he change his mind?-

-I made him watch one episode-

-And he fell hook line and sinker-

64. Megatron is the only one allowed to do the 'Gibbs slap'

-(laughs and can't stop)-

-*Rebecca* Since Luna can't tell you why I will-

-*Rebecca* Let's just say 'Warp did the 'Gibbs Slap' on Megatron-

-*Rebecca* And Uncle did it right back-

-(Still laughing but gasps out)He flew through two walls and landed in Hook's Medbay-

-Oh the irony!-

65. If Becca asks you to be a model for one of her Sketches don't move

-Thundercracker was modeling-

-Everytime he moved-

-She shot at him-

-*Rebecca* Hey its a good way to make them do what you want them to do-

66. The movie Eagle Eye is banned

-Dad freaked out-

-He was worried that some machine was watching us-

-So Soundwave had to do full scan, antivirus, and spyware on every system-

-*Rebecca* We told him that it was just a movie-

-*Rebecca* But nooo he didn't listen-

67. Skywarp since you found out who Becca's crush is...stop teasing her

-*Rebecca* I still can't figure out how he found out-

-Uhhh you stare at him with goo goo eyes-

-Not to mention you seem to sleep talk-

-*Rebecca* What? What do I say?-

-Sta-

-*Rebecca* (slaps hand over Luna's mouth) OKAY NEVER MIND!-

68. Yeah don't even think about touching Rebecca's Sketch book

-Yeah Frenzy touched it-

-And Hook and I had to put him back together-

-Very annoying (gives Becca pointed look)-

-*Rebecca* What? I gave fair warning.-

-Oh yea? And how's that?-

-*Rebecca* Its says on the cover 'DO NOT TOUCH'-

69. Guys don't attempt cooking

-(Groans) Wow...-

-*Rebecca* What happened?-

-It was my 'birthday' and they attempted to make me dinner-

-They nearly destroyed the kitchen-

-And I swear the food moved-

-*Rebecca*...Wow and I thought the Autobots were bad at cooking-

70. Starscream stop trying keep Becca from going home

-Again she'll be back next week-

-We don't need another war to start-

-Because Optimus had to wait for Becca!-

-Yeesh get a life-

71. Rumble stop calling Starcream 'Dorito of Death'

-Cause you know I'm all for annoying Starscream-

-*Starscream* (In the background) EXCUSE ME?-

-But its now starting to annoy me-

72. Who keeps hiding the High Grade in my room?

-Seriously guys grow up-

-*Skywarp* But Megatron will take it!-

-Did ya know he has his own hidden stash?-

-*Skywarp* (jaw drops)-

-Guess you didn't-

73. All songs that have the possibility of making Rebecca dance DON'T PLAY THEM!

-She's a horrible dancer-

-*Rebecca* As if you're any better Luna-

-Yes but I at least don't knock everyone down!-

-*Rebecca* Well they need to get out of my way-

-(slaps forehead) Oh boy-

74. Becca Soundwave knows that you're still watching Abridged series

-*Rebecca* How the hell does he know? I put a firewall!-

-The walls have eyes and ears-

-*Rebecca*...RUMBLE! FRENZY!-

-RUN BOYS RUN!-

75...No calling Starscream a 'Clingy Mom'

-*Rebecca* (chuckles)Who called him that?-

-(slowly raises hand)-

-*Rebecca* Why?-

-Because he was getting depressed and it annoyed me-

-So I said, "You know Starcream you're like a clingy mom."-

-He yelled and said that he wasn't-

-And we started fighting-

-Barricade came in to stop the fight-

-Starscream punched him-

-And from there it turned into a brawl-

-*Rebecca*...You two are worse than the both sets of Twins-

76. (almost sobbing) Youtube...is forbidden

-Rebecca!-

-*Rebecca* How is it my fault-

-Cause you kept watching those Abridged series!-

-*Rebecca* Damn you Soundwave-

77. Guys do me a favor...STOP CUSSING!

-Seriously it seems like every other word is a curse word!-

-We're INTELLIGENT Beings-

-Start acting like it!-

78. Don't remind Grandpa that the war's over

-He's gets grumpy-

-I personally think he's just bored-

79. No starting Food/energon fights

-Guess who cleans it up-

-ME!-

-...Becca doesn't help because the fights usually happens when she's gone-

80 Frenzy...Rumble...if you don't stop doing wrestling moves WWE will be forbidden

-This is fair enough warning-

* * *

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 81-100

81. Barricade...just because I talk to a guy doesn't mean you can chase them off

-Seriously Barricade I love you like a brother-

-But having the Autobots call every time I talk to a guy-

-Because said guy goes to the hospital babbling about a evil giant robot-

-It just getting old!-

82. Don't try to explain Avatar

-*Rebecca* Seriously you'll get a headache-

-Or better yet a migraine-

you need money...don't take a picture of Megatron's Holoform and sell them

-We got Fan-email-

-*Rebecca* There were several 'Let me bare your children!'-

-And several 'Marry me!'-

-Daddy wasn't too happy when he found out-

-*Rebecca* How did he find out?...We went to the mall...they started to try and rip off his cloths...-

84. Don't try to explain Harry Potter

-Yet again another Headache or Migraine-

85. When Becca and I are watching the Twilight series don't interrupt us...

-*Rebecca* Or you'll get a face full of fire-

-Or I'll the cleaning fluid of your shower to a nice bright pink-

86. Don't make fun of Barricade when I take him food shopping

-If you do I'll let him beat you-

-And I'll be in the background laughing-

87. Second time don't push my buttons on my time of the month!

-Seriously is it a game to you guys?-

-'How far can I push Luna's buttons until she snaps?'-

88. Quit with the nicknames!

-Becca stop calling me Luna Lovgood's nickname-

-Dad stop calling me baby girl or sweetiepie or any other similar nicknames!-

-And Frenzy and Rumble stop calling me stick in the mud!-

89. Fullmetal Alchemist is forbidden

-Blame Frenzy and Rumble-

-They tried to turn Becca into Edward-

90. Don't start wishing that you had children

-You'll get the "Talk" from Soundwave-

-...What? It not like he wanted to see those things-

-The Internet is full of it-

91. During football season stay away from the Rec Room Sunday Afternoons

-Not matter if the Male's human or Transformer-

-They both are obessed with Football-

-And violence-

92. Don't diss anyone's football team

-It starts a brawl-

-Then Dad gets mad-

-And we have to get a new TV-

93. Don't ask Hook to many Medical questions about Transformers

-He'll threaten to remove your brain-

94. Guys if I get a paper cut don't take me to Hook

-Seriously it'll heal in two weeks-

-And no I won't bleed out-

-So stop overreacting-

95. Don't play with Hook's medical instruments

-He very protective of them-

-Not that I can blame him-

-Since its pretty difficult to replace-

96. Becca do me a favor...will you just TELL HIM!

-For Primus's sake you've been crushing on him for years-

-Just tell him so that you both live Happily Ever After-

-*Rebecca* You just want to tease me day in and day out-

-YEP!-

97. Don't explain movies to the Decepticons

-That way we can avoid all pain-

98. WWE Is now forbidden

-I warned you two-

-*Frenzy and Rumble* But-but-but-but-

-NO BUTS!-

what you call Starscream with Becca's around

-You will be consumed by fire-

100. When Becca's mom, Elita-1, comes stop flirting

-Not only will Becca burn you to a crisp-

-And Optimus will use the remaining body parts for medical use-

-But Elita will use her rifle were the sun don't shine-

* * *

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers and MISCrasyaboutfanfics.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 101-120

101. Frenzy, Rumble stop playing around in Starscream's lab

-He's starting to act like me when I'm PMSing-

102. Don't watch Pirates of the Caribbean

-Everyone will just keep asking questions-

-And Frenzy and Rumble will continue to look for the end of the world-

-Stupid idoits-

103. Don't ask for a pet

-I asked Dad once-

-And he said,"What? Aren't Frenzy and Rumble enough?"-

104. Skywarp...get rid of the PINK!

-Seriously I can't stand pink!-

105. Don't ask Hook how Cybertrians are created

-Oh the Horror! I'm scared for life!-

-*Rebecca* I told you to not ask-

106. No naps

-I went to take a nap cause Barricade was snoring-

-And Dad thought that I had been kidnapped-

-Jeez you disappear for a half hour to sleep-

-And everyone thinks I've been kidnapped-

107. Stop teasing Sidways about not fighting in Shanghai

-Stop it guys he's sweet (Sidways gasps in horror)-

108. Avoid the training room

-Just because the war is over-

-Doesn't mean there aren't Meches in there-

-Screaming and dying-

109. Wear earplugs when everyone has High Grade

-They tend to sing-

-*Rebecca* Loudly and off key-

-*Rebecca* I think glass will break to be honest-

110. Frenzy stop with the hacking war with Leo!

-Seriously we have enough viruses-

-*Rebecca* And so do the Autobots!-

-Wait we care why?-

-*Rebecca* (Give the evil watch what you say glare)-

-Oh yeah I remember now-

111. No Gum!

-Not only do I have the risk of it getting stuck in my hair-

-Frenzy Rumble!-

-But it ain't pretty when it gets stuck in a Decepticon-

-They get groucher than usual-

112. Dad when I'm sick quit waking me up every 20 minutes

-Seriously not only am I not pretty-

-and I act like the Grinch-

-But I need my sleep!-

-Doctor's orders!-

113. Note blackmail will not work everytime

-Some Meches come right out with whatever blackmail I got on them-

-Darn it!-

114. Don't annoy the Decepticon by singing "It's a small world"!

-Becca taught Frenzy and Rumble-

-And they sang it day in and day out-

-Over and over till Grandpa nearly shot them-

115. Hook Rebecca is a living being...not an Experiment

-Hook tried to copy Astro Boy-

-It didn't work out too well-

-*Rebecca* (Somewhere on base) HELP MEEEE! THE EVIL BUG IS AFTER MEEEE!-

-*Hook* Come back for the experiment!-

116. Becca no singing in Japanese

-Dad panicked that you somehow broke-

-He was very worried-

-*Rebecca* Yeah...for his own life!-

-*Rebecca* Dad would've kicked his butt from here to China-

117. Don't teach any Decepticon how to cook

-Believe me it's a complete waste-

-They don't listen-

-And they destroy my Kitchen!-

118. No removing Becca's limbs and hiding them while she's sleeping

-She gets very grumpy-

-And Starscream uses you as test subjects-

119. Yeah don't watch Aladdin

-Frenzy and Rumble still think that there is a Genie-

-Frenzy and Rumble there isn't one!-

120. Amen Praise Primus Becca and Starscream are finally together!

-*Becca* LUNA-

-What I have a right to be excited-

-*Becca* And why's that?-

-Cause I don't have to hide it anymore!-

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers and Foamy the Squirrel belongs to someone that is not me and Omnistrife's videos belong to Omnistrife.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 121-140

121. Dad stop getting in the way of Starscream's and Becca's alone time

-Seriously its annoying to hear her complain-

-*Megatron* Well we can't get her pregnant now can we?-

-Lalalalala can't hear you lalalalala-

122. Grandpa stop complaining that Starscream loves an Autobot

-or the last time the war is over!-

-*The Fallen* I have been betrayed by my soldiers and my granddaughter-

-(Slaps forehead) Yeah sure whatever-

123. Rumble Frenzy stop annoying Starscream whenever Becca isn't around

-That means stop singing 'Starscream and Becca...'-

-*Becca* They been singing what?-

124. Frenzy stop singing "Pink Elephants on Parade"

-Seriously its weird-

-*Becca* And if you don't we'll send you to Hook-

-*Frenzy* NO!-

125. Don't use the advice Foamy gives you

-Yeah did the advice for gym teachers-

-I got suspended for two weeks for being disrespectful-

-Why? Why did you betray me Foamy!-

-*Becca* If you listened to the end of the video he said to use his advice at your own risk...-

126. Don't let any Transformer watch Foamy's Shifty Politician

-Let's just say they all get together -

-And talk about how horrible the government is-

-Heck even some of the soldiers get in on it-

127. No watching Naruto

-*Both* YOU ALL SUCK!-

-*Megatron and Optimus* No complaining and no arguing-

128. No watching Omnistrife's fun with the Akatsuki

-Damn it-

-*Becca* (gasp) You swore!-

-So what? I need to swear in this case-

129. No quoting Foamy

-Great-

-*Becca* There goes our fun-

-*Optimus* Excuse me?-

-*Both* Nothing!-

-*Megatron* That's what we thought-

130. Don't tell Dad that he's getting along with Uncle

-*Megatron* I getting along with who?-

-Nobody!-

131. Don't do what Foamy did to Germiane in 5 Minutes

-Did that to Dad-

-*Snickers* He was so mad that he couldn't flick me-

-I rule!-

-*Becca* No you don't-

-(Pouts)-

132. Note that Becca will kill someone if they interrupt hers and Starscream time

-Just ask Frenzy and Rumble-

-They ended up in being sent to Hook in pieces-

-Soundwave wasn't too happy-

134. Note that Becca is having mood swings

-So don't mess with her-

-We have yet to figure out why-

-Though I have my thoughts-

135. Foamy the Squirrel videos are forbidden

-Nuts-

-*Becca* Damn that son of *%&#-

-(Wide eyed) Um wow Becca calm down at least you can still watch it at the Autobot base-

136. Becca's...Pregnant...

-(Smirks) I knew it!-

-*Becca* Shut up before I hurt you-

-Shutting up-

137. Note that Becca is having Twin which means twice the Hormones

-*Starscream* I'm doomed-

-Well of course you are you're the one who knocked her up-

-Which by the way watch out for Optimus-

-*Starscream*...I'm dead and doomed-

138. Hook don't even think about it

-*Hook* But-

-No do you want Becca to kill you?-

-*Hook*...-

-That's what I thought-

139. Starscream stop being overbearing

-Seriously not only is it annoying-

-But Becca's mood swings are getting worse because of it-

140. Frenzy Rumble don't poke Becca's belly

-She'll kick you...-

* * *

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers and MISCrasyaboutfanfics.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 141-160

141. No calling Becca fat

-She's pregnant not fat-

-Though...question will she have a baby belly after?-

142. No asking Scapel or Hook questions about Cybertroian pregnancies

-They won't answer-

-Cause they never had to go through one-

143. Which reminds me Hook don't experiments!

-*Becca* I'll kill you-

-*Starscream* Not if I get to him first-

-Wow...Starscream you're becoming dad-like!-

144. No teasing Starscream about if he has a Femme

-I already feel sorry for her if he has one-

-*Becca* Why's that?-

-Because Starscream is upgrading his null rays-

-To death rays...-

145. Soundwave stop reading everyone's mind!

-Its getting annoying-

-*Becca* MIND RAPE!-

146. Be careful of what you say around Becca

-The littlest thing will set her off-

-Frenzy said during the beginning of her Pregnancy-

-"You got a bump"-

-She cried for hours...-

147. Starscream don't try to convince Becca that's she's beautiful

-No pregnant woman thinks that-

-You'll never win the argument Starscream you never will-

148. No watching Discovery health

-Let's just say Becca watches all the pregnancies shows-

-And is starting to worry about everything-

-Poor Stasrscream has to de-stress her...-

149. Damn it...We can't have a "Who deals with Becca when Starscream isn't around" Schedule

-(Whispers) Its in my room...

-*Becca* What was that?-

-NOTHING!-

150. Dad has banned Detective Conan

-*Becca* Damn you *&%^#$^&**%%$#-

-(Wide eyed) Wow...-

-*Megatron*(Wide eyed) Where did you learn those words?-

151. Becca...stop singing in Japanese

-You're starting to scare us...-

-And dad...-

152. Starscream...control Becca

-*Starscream* Why?-

-Because we're running out of energon...-

153. Don't get inbetween a pregnant woman and her craving

-Just ask Frenzy and Rumble...-

-They ended up in pieces...-

-And burned...-

154. Becca please try to control your mood swings...

-Not only are you scaring Frenzy and Rumble...-

-But you're scaring the big tuff warriors...-

155. Becca...just because Detective Conan is banned but it doesn't mean the songs are.

-*Becca* Yay! ( Starts listening to the songs)

156. Make fun of Starscream at your own risk

-Again ask Frenzy and Rumble...-

157. Don't panic when Becca's in labor

-Starscream's in panic mode...-

-And Becca's is perfectly calm...-

-While Starscream's panicking...-

158. Starscream don't ask Scapel or Hook to fix your hand...

-They suck in repairing...-

-Both medics* Hey!-

159. Let Becca hold her kids for pete's sake!

-Yeesh Dad, Uncle I know you want to hold them-

-But let mother and kids bond!-

160. Frenzy Rumble if you know what's good for you...don't make fun of the babies

-Don't ask just don't-

* * *

Give me any suggestions or rule ideas please! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next set of rules and guys I could use your help with ideas I'm nearly running on fumes. Hedgehog B. Rebeccaallowed me to use her OC so thank you so much! And also some of these Ideas are hers and the way I think that this will be the last chapter...sorry guys but so much is going on and I can't keep up with everything. So this will be the last chapter and I'm putting all my ideas on hold for now since school will be starting soon and I'm getting an extra shift at work. Again I'm sorry for the short notice.

Disclaimers: I don't own I only own Luna and Hedgehog B. Rebecca owns Rebecca

Rules 161-180

161. When you're on babysitting duty...watch Becca's kids

-Sneaky little buggers-

-*Becca* What did you just call my kids?-

-What? They are!-

162. Keep all Maelstrom from all sharp objects

-He's in the throwing stage-

-And that's all I need to say.-

163. If you lose Stargazer...just look for Soundwave

-She's usually with him-

-Why? I don't know-

164. Get rid of all your pride when babysitting

-Maelstrom and Stargazer love watching Dora and Diego-

-I have pictures!-

165. Babysitting duty usually includes Rumble and Frenzy

-*Both* Hey!-

-If you don't want to be babysat then stop acting like one!-

166. Becca stop worrying when Starscream takes the kids for a ride

-*Becca* I can't help! What if they fall...What if he drops them (continues on and on)-

-(Mumbles) Oh for pete's sake-

167. No touching Stargazer's screamy

-Its a little cuddle toy that's a cross between Starscream and a brown teddy bear-

-She throws a fit when its taken away from her-

-I was the one who made it for her-

168. Becca stop singing in Japanese

-Not only are you scaring Grandpa and Dad-

-But you're scaring your kids-

169. When Becca says "Shhh" You better "Shh"

-Cause you all just wake up the little buggers_

-*Becca* Stop calling my kids that!-

-What? Its a nickname!-

170. Starscream stop being and over-protective daddy

-Seriously Stargazer is a BABY not into mechs yet-

-A BABY!-

171. Becca stop looking for sharp edges

-They're barely crawling right now-

-Just wait till they hit the standing up stage-

-Then panic-

172. When Ravage is on babysitting duty...approach at your own risk

-He's very protective of them-

-And he'll scratch you -

-Just ask Barricade-

173. Lazerbeak and Ratbat are also protective of them

-Wow Soundwave and his cassettes are popular-

174. Keep Maelstrom from Buzzsaw

-He thinks that Buzzsaw is a plush toy-

175. Great...Watch where you're stepping

-The babies are now in the crawling stages-

-Great...just great-

176. Becca chill! For pete's sake stop looking for sharp edges!

-I think we covered them all!-

-*Becca* No we haven't!-

-Okay name one sharp edge-

-*Becca* Well there's Barricade's feet, Megatron, Soundwave's hands (continues)

177. RUN GUYS RUN BECCA'S COMING AFTER YOU WITH A PLUSH PAD!

178. Note that all mechs are giant jungle gyms

-Stargazer and Maelstrom love climbing all over them-

-And of course Becca becomes panicky-

179. They Buggers are now in the standing stage move everything up to higher ground

-Or else they will get to it-

-And either break it or set it off-

-Neither is a good out come-

180. Follow these rules or else

-Remember Becca can control fire and she will use it on you-

* * *

I'll try to find some time to do other stories..but for now I'm on a break.


End file.
